Cold An Edward and Bella VAMPIRE story
by SoUnseelie
Summary: When a beach trip goes wrong fifteen yr old Bella Swan is turned into a vampire By Carlisle cullen. Only problem is getting along with her new family and dealing with the not so fun vamp world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this story is also on TTS, and on there of course strict rules and what not and dont say crap or you'll get your entire life's work story deleted. So the first couple of chapters are of course, wishy washy and void of any real fun stuff. But I hope to get into something good a little later on. Once i decide what the plot is going to be of course...cause right now I'm just letting the characters tell me what to do. Of course this has always proven to be a very bad idea but what the hell, if it gets stuff written I'm already doing better than if I actually plan this shit out. SO...on with the story...? Srry the chapters are so short, I easily distracted, get bored quicker than you can type **_Cannibalistic espionage _**of course, why you'd be typing that is completely beyond me but who am I to judge, I did come up with it in the first place...anywhoo...**

**Sparkly Vampires anyone?**

**Chapter One: Whoops, Hole There.**

The cruiser drove smoothly down the road as I glared at the sky and the slowing cars interchangably. Both deserved by furry. Why did Charlie have to drive the police car everywhere? Another good question, Why did Charlie insist on on living on a town that didn't have sun? I'm not kidding, there seriously is no sun, unless you get one of those rare days. I think there's ten out of the entire year. I grumbled under my breath, half wishing they wouldn't, half daring the clouds to open up and rain on my parade. I was finally getting to go to La Push, where the beach was, and some sort of decent entertainment. I had already finished the two books I had brought with me for my visit to my dad's.

Forks was extremely dreary and small. Entertaining yourself seemed quite impossible, especially for a fifteen year old girl used to getting to sit out and read her collection of books in the midday sun. Here I had about four books altogether and we already talked about the whole no sun thing? Plus as if to add to the pleasure of these little visits, Charlie couldn't cook to save his life...literally. I was used to cooking for my mom and having basically free rein at both the grocery store and the kitchen, Charlie didn't think I should be near a stove. Didn't he know I would be moving out of the house in only three years?

"Cheer up Pumpkin, we're almost there." Charlie said, trying to be comforting. I shifted looking down at the uncomfortable one piece, bright red swim suit I was wearing. I grimaced slightly, it was too small, but I didn't have the heart to tell him, like I couldn't tell him how much I truly hated this place.

"Yea, dad what ever you say." I answered, locking my eyes on the road in front of us. Everything in front of me was green, to the sides, green, behind us-green. It was sort of disturbing. Finally the trees started to thin and houses started to become more frequent. I waved to no one as we passed Billy's house, Charlie best fishing buddy, and we continued till the sign the read La Push Beach cam into view. I was excited, the sky looked like it was going to hold and the water was slick calm, like a piece of slate. I tried to ignore the fact that the site sent a longing from bright blue beaches like the ones in pictures. Living in Arizona and Washington didn't quite give you the chance to see things like that.

"Be careful." Charlie called as I ran for the shoreline, a huge grin stretched across my face. Throwing my stuff down on the pebbles that formed the beach, I ran into the water, but immediately jumped back out.

"Shoot! It's cold!" I yelled, internally scolding myself for being such an idiot.

Charlie chuckled behind me. "I bet it is, try going in slowly." He recommended.

I took his advice, slowly going in and letting my body adjust to the temperature. Soon I was waist deep. I turned around to smile at Charlie comfortingly. I knew he worried about me, and I didn't want him too. I took another step back, not paying attention to where I was going. I froze as my foot perched, half off a ledge and half off.

Charlie seemed to realize what was going to happen before I did, his eyes were bright, alert, and somewhat pained.

The current tugged at me and shifted my weight enough that the ledge collapsed throwing me back into the swirling water. I started to sink, realizing the drop off was very steep. I looked around frantically for a way to get to the top, my lungs already starting to burn. It all looked the same! I couldn't distinguish up from down.

Out here the current was a lot rougher, pulling and tugging in all directions, as if it was fighting over me like a piece of meat. My head hit something and a bubble of air popped out of my mouth and water filled my lungs. In a last attempt I shoved against what had hit me, hoping fervently it was the bottom and pushed my legs to work harder against the cold. My head was spinning wildly and I could see the darkness starting to close in.

In a brief moment of complete incoherency my mind spewed out this stupid thought. 'Huh this is what it's like to drown.'

I shook my head, or at least I thought i did, but the blackness was coming closer. I worried, this would break my mom's heart and Charlie would be devastated. I guess i didn't have any friends to worry about. I decided that it hurt to much to fight the blackness, my lungs hurt, my legs hurt, my arms hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt and I wanted it to stop.

I closed my eyes.

Someones sobs woke me, or at least I think i was awake...sort of? I couldn't really see anything but I could hear noises.

"Bella! WHY MY BELLA!" Someone screeched and I flinched as I recognized my mothers voices.

"We tried to save her, but there was too much water in her lungs, and her body had gone into hypothermia." A cool calm voice said, it tone was racked in grief but he was still professional. I tried to figure out what was going on.

Tried to save me? Didn't they though? I wasn't dead. I think. I suddenly realized my body ached, pain was every where. It was horrible! No I had to be alive, pain like this couldn't happen when you were dead.

"It's all my fault." Someone whimpered. I wanted to reach out to the voice I identified as Charlie. This wasn't his fault, it was mine, all mine! And I'm not dead! I'm here! But I couldn't find them, all there was was the swallowing darkness.

"I recommend a closed casket service, her body will be quite damaged, due to the force with which she was hit." The smooth voice was back. "Why don't you go down and get something to drink, coffee maybe? And I'll take her down to the morgue so we can do a final autopsy and determine her actual cause of death. It's hospital procedure, in order to insure we had no hand in the death." AN AUTOPSY!

BUT I"M NOT DEAD! They were going to cut me open, look at me, but I wasn't dead! I heard the scuffle of feet and assumed they were following his orders.

Suddenly the voice, who I assumed to be the doctor was whispering. "I'm sorry, you'll be dead within the hour if I don't do this." Wait was he talking to me? "It will be painful, extremely, you'll want me to kill you. I won't." He said determinedly. I felt like shivering at his words, but I couldn't find my body. "You can scream, but it won't do any good. Where we're going no one will hear you." I was deathly terrified of this man. What was he talking about, what was going on? "Isabella, I'm a vampire." He stated bluntly.

You've got to be kidding me. Phyco doctor dude was truly phyco.

"I'm turning you into a vampire too." Oh, well that just clears everything up, doesn't it! I though sarcastically.

Then it felt like I was flying, soaring through the air. I wanted to laugh in the good doctors face, tell him I was already dying, he couldn't fulfill his warped plans, of course i couldn't find my mouth at the time.

Then it stopped and the burning started. I cried out in pain. Screamed, now my mouth worked! It started in my neck and spread, like I was literally on fire, the heat of it seeping into my veins. My skin had to be charred, burning and falling away. My entire body was engulfed and then to my immense displeasure it got hotter. My arms and legs were probably gone now as the fire ate away at me like some sort of hungry creature, the more it ate the hotter it got. Pain had an entirely new meaning in my book.

"KILL ME!" I screamed knowing full well it was useless.

"Bella, your turning into a vampire. We are immortal, we do not sleep, we drink blood, you may choose to drink animal or human blood, we are extremely strong, and fast." I wanted to tell him to shut up, and stop using the plurals.

He mumbled more apologies and went into further explanation as the pain grew, but I listened, listened in another part of my head to what he was saying, knowing somewhere in me that it was true, that I'm becoming some sort of odd monster.

I was torn between crying out in relief or screaming louder as the fire retreating from my finger tips, only to rush to my heart searing it with it's painful flames. Slowly it left my body, gathering in my heart, I could hear it speeding up, fighting the fire, it's all consuming heat. My back arched in the pain, and my heart continued to speed up flying like a helicopters blades.

And then with one last dull thud it cut off, the fire gone having consumed me entirely. I was alive and dead at the same time. I was literally undead.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Woot! People reviewed, people liked my story! That makes me SO happy, you don't even know. Well...if you're a writer you might... Anyways...a review a day keeps my laziness away. Remember that!**

**I know it's still slow, but I wanted Carlisle and Bella to build strong teeth and bones..er..no daddy daughter relationship..(this story is about vampires so unless I decided to make Emmett insane (which i actually have done before) there will be no milk...i think).**

**Chapter Two- Oh...Shiny...**

I opened my eyes, and saw everything with a new light. The colors were vivid, and brilliant, and there were more than I was used too. My mind had more space too. All at once I realized I wasn't in the hospital anymore. A golden haired man sat above me, staring down at me with soft, caring, sympathetic eyes. "Bella?" He said hesitantly.

But I couldn't respond I was staring transfixed at his face. He was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His skin was pale white and smooth, like pebbles that have been rolling in a river for thousands of years. His eyes glowed a soft ocher color with golden hues and his extremely pale blonde hair was combed back and professional looking. "Bella?" He asked again gently. My eyes widened a bit at the sound of his voice. It was soft and had so many different notes to it, like an entire orchestra. The sound was hypnotic. "Bella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You are at my home. Do you know what you are?" He asked hesitantly.

I nodded my head. Despite the flames, and the scorching, I knew exactly what I was. Or at least I knew what he was. "You're a vampire." I whispered, shocked by the sound of my own voice. I looked down to see my limbs were just as pale and smooth as his, and I could feel the strength in them.

"Yes." He answered slowly. "And you are too." I nodded my head, I knew this for a fact, the dull burning in my throat that thirsted for something more than water proved that. "Bella, would you like to get up? I could show you around the house, or if you prefer we can go hunting, I would ask that while you are here you try to stick to our preferred diet of animal blood, rather than taking human lives." he said kindly.

I stared at him blankly. The burn in my throat increased slightly at the mention of blood, but it was still nothing more than a dull ache, nothing I couldn't manage. "I'd like a tour." I replied shortly, slipping off the bed I had been laying on. I noticed I was still dressed in the red swim suit, and the heavy fabric was uncomfortable on my skin, rough and course.

"Would you like to change first?" He offered kindly. "I believe we may have something of Alice's that would fit you." He moved across the pale yellow bedroom to a wide closet door and opened it to reveal a huge walk in closet. Suddenly a phone rang and Dr. Cullen reached into his crisp white coat to pull out a tiny silver cell phone.

It surprised me that I could clearly hear the voice on the other end, and as i listened i realized i could hear a lot of things, birds, cars, a soft rustling sound that I took to be the swaying of grass, the creak of branches rubbing against each other. I could hear it all.

"Hello Alice." Dr. Cullen said evenly into the phone, his tone off hand, as if he already knew what was coming.

"I can't believe you saved her!" The voice on the other end said excitedly. "Thank you so much!" She squealed for joy. "Oh and by the way, Edward still doesn't know, but I'm trying to keep everyone here at Denali till you give the okay that we can come back home."

"Thank you Alice." Dr. Cullen answered, he sounded a tad more relaxed at this news and I wondered curiously who Alice was, and Edward, and who the others were.

"One more thing." Alice hurriedly added. "She's special Carlisle, and give her the blue dress near the front, four hanger down from the right." She giggled once more and the line went dead. Dr. Cullen sighed heavily and located the garment Alice had instructed he give me.

I couldn't help but let the questions bubble forth. "Who's Alice?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side. I wasn't sure but I thought I had just heard a rabbit somewhere near where the sounds of cars were coming from, the soft patter of it's feet, and what chilled me more, the rush of blood through its veins and the steady thumping of it's heart.

Dr. Cullen smiled, his weary eyes sparkling a bit. "You could say she's my daughter for all intents and purposes, much like yourself now." I stared at him shocked. He was quick to recover though. "That is if you would accept the invitation."

I bit my lip, surprised at how different it felt now with my sharper teeth and skin. Slowly I nodded, unsure of how this would work out. is smile grew. "You'll meet Alice in just a short while actually. The rest of the family will be coming too. See, there is a tiny problem though." He explained, his smile faltering for a fraction of a second. "The others don't know about you though, so you'll be a surprise when they get here." I nodded once more.

My insecurities came flooding back and I was instantly worried. "Dr. Cullen, what if they don't like me?" I asked shyly. He chuckled.

"Call me Carlisle." He replied kindly. "and there is no way on this earth that they wouldn't like you Bella." I wasn't so sure, but I let myself be consoled by the fact that he believed this.

Carlisle let me change in Alice's immaculate bathroom, and then showed me around the house. Each room was beautiful, with the enticing smell of flowers weaving through the left over smells of things like cinnamon and my favorite was one that smelled like pure sunshine. It still amazed me that I could pick the different scents right out of the air. Finally we reached Carlisle's office, and he explained that his door was always open if I ever needed to talk to him, and that the family knew to leave someone alone when they were in here.

I stepped through the door, and my breathing stopped. Inside the walls were lined with book after book, the rich smells that linger in the library of old books was overwhelming here, and I closed my eyes soaking it all in. "This is magnificent." I whispered, my eyes fluttered open and I moved to the bookshelf that was closest to me, running my hand along its faded green leather spine. In cursive letters, it read "Irish Tales of Faeries". I had read at least four books with old tales just like that, and It almost pained me not to take it, oh so gently, off the shelf and open it, reading from what ever page it fell to.

Carlisle was still standing in the door way, watching me intently. I turned to smile at him. "Am I allowed to read these?" I asked hesitantly. The small smile on his face grew immensely.

"Of course you are." He answered, and I couldn't help my enthusiasm. I was by his side in a movement I didn't even conciously tell my limbs to make and squeezing him in a hug.

"Thank you!" I said ecstatically.

He laughed again. "Just wait till Esme gets her sights on you." he said playfully. He had explained that Esme was his wife, my new mother. It pained me to think of my own mother and father, burying me, thinking I'm dead, but I knew it was for the best, this new life of mine wouldn't sit well with them, even if I could tell them what I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to the various lists, it makes me smile..like thins :D anyway, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHIZ NIT. WISH I DID, DONT WE ALL? Have ya'll heard, The Host is gonna be a movie. WOOT! I personally think that Wanda and whatshisface should have been a little less shy, cause that got on my nerves...but i digress. On with the story.**

**Chapter Three: Meet the Robin-...er Cullens. **

We were headed back downstairs when the burning in my throat increased exponentially, causing me to gasp at the pain. Carlisle was quickly by my side assessing the situation. "Bella, honey, it's time you feed."

I knew what he meant, the intoxicating smell of blood was drawing me towards the back of the house. I knew if I followed it, I'd find a deer, a buck actually, out there somewhere, near running water. I nodded and he ushered me out the door.

He paused a moment, checking the air briefly. "Alright, there's no humans near by, but just to make sure, I want to go with you. Is that okay?" He asked, gauging my expression. Truth be told, I was terrified he wouldn't come. So I nodded again, afraid the burning would increase if I spoke.

"Let your instincts take over." He instructed me, hands on my shoulders he turned me in the direction of the buck. "Close your eyes and focus on the smell." I did as i was told, ignoring the pain. When his hands moved, I took off, going faster than I had ever gone before.

And for a moment, the deer, the pain, all was forgotten in the exhilaration of speed. It was an absolute freedom I had never experienced before. My muscles pulled and stretched, and I could feel their synchronization. Each individual tree moved slowly towards me, I could see the branches, count them really, and I could even see the insects, ants and spiders, before it went whipping past. Replaced by an equally fascinating tree.

The sound of wind roared in my ears, mingling with the water in a rushing sound that was more melodic than Alice's voice. The distant call of birds was turned into flutes and clarinets, mingling in an orchestra of sounds.

I could feel the wet dirt beneath my feet, feel the shifts in the grains of rock as it moved to accompany my weight. How the critters moved through it in painstakingly slow increments.

I knew that any other time it all would have been overwhelming, the sights, the sounds, the smells, but the forest seemed to accostomed to my presence and my mind quickly adapted.

I returned back to my original problem, though the pain in my throat had lessened, and focused once again on my quarry. My limbs automatically slowed as I got closer, and my hyper senses painted a picture in my head of a small glade through a break in the pines ahead. The buck stood over a stream, lapping at the the water that trickled there. A doe was somewhere farther down and to the left. Fortunately I was downwind, and the creatures were completely oblivious to my silent approach.

I checked my balance, remembering what a major klutz I had been as a human, and then I leaped through the trees, flying out and and moving to the deers side quicker than should be possible. I was suddenly overcome with the knowledge that I couldn't let this animal suffer while I slowly killed it, so I brought my hands to it's head and snapped the neck, letting it fall slack against me.

The smell of it's blood was overwhelming, but when I heard the crackle of twigs, I knew I should look up.

Carlisle stood there, a proud, adoring look on his face that was such a blatant display of emotion that I had never gotten from my own father. I swallowed against the flames and smiled timidly at him before I leaned down slowly and sunk my teeth into it's neck. The motion was quick, and easier than I expected.

The blood tasted off, like sugar free soda compared to the real stuff, but I drank gratefully and greedily. In the middle of my feeding, Carlisle's head snapped up and worry blanketed his features. Then I smelled it too. The distinct scents of somethings so sweet, like cinnamon, lavender, spring, and sunshine.

I yanked away from the carcass, my eyes conveying the question to Carlisle without having to speak.

"Looks like the family is back sooner than I expected, I'll go deal with this. You finish up and come home when ever your ready." He answered quickly. His worried features briefly melted back into the warm fatherly smile. "And don't worry your little head, they will all love you. I promise." He seemed to think about it for a second and then something dawned on him. "There's one thing I have to tell you before I go though. Edward, he didn't appriciate being given this new life, I regret giving it to him, and Rosalie wouldn't wish it on anyone. If they're a little terse or act mean, just ignore it. They aren't really angry at you, it's me, and they're just upset that your not human anymore."

I stared at him blankly. "Okay." I replied, relief flashed in his golden eyes, and then he was gone, zipping through the forest.

I returned back to the buck, the blood had gone cool and that made it taste worse but I drank until I was full. I walked over to the stream and slowly washed my face, letting the water run red with the buck's blood. It was sort of gruesome and fitting of my new life.

The world around me was alive and I wanted to explore and see all of the treasures the forest had to offer, but I knew it would be dangerous. My stomach churned at the thought of running into a human and not being able to control myself. What if it was Charlie? What about billy or Rachael? There was no way I could take those chances.

It had only been about five minutes, but I hoped that my coming back right now wouldn't start more trouble, just in case though I walked back towards the house slowly. I let the details of what I had seen before be maximized by a clearer view, and when I reached the point where the treeline stopped and the field began, I paused.

I could hear voices coming from inside the house, rising up in what sounded like anger. I didn't want to ease drop, but couldn't help hearing.

"Fifteen Carlisle? She's just a child! What if the Volturi catch wind of this? It could spell disaster. And what about her family? We'll have to move again!" His voice was smooth, even as his angered tone dipped below granite scraping together. I got an image of a fierce Greek god, angry and vengeful.

"We just got here, it will be suspicious if we move right after her death! People are going to ask questions, think were involved." this one was another female voice, softer and smooth, with a biting edge.

I decided these two people were most definitely Edward and Rosalie. I warred with my self for a millisecond, trying to decide if I should wait to hear Carlisle's response, but a new bravado in me decided to march up the stairs and into the house, just as his mouth opened.

I was surrounded by seven stunningly beautiful people. Two of them drew my attention, though in the back of my head I was taking every member of my new family in, a very short petite girl, with an inky halo of spiked black hair who was grinning at me like a reincarnation of the female version of Puck, the other was a bronze haired Adonis. More gorgeous than any movie star, rock star, I had ever seen. Lean and pale, with swimmer's muscles, a boyish face with sharp features, sparkling golden eyes, and a mess of bronze hair. His entire posture radiated anger. I knew these people, I could guess that the pixie was Alice, and my moody god, Edward.

For a second, I couldn't breathe. I realized what i had been going to say was childish and foolish and would prove them wrong, so in that second I checked myself, much like my balance, and said, "I appreciate your loyalty to your family, and though I'd hoped you'd all show me the kindness Carlisle has, I understand I am an outsider and that I pose a threat. I would just like to ask that you let me stay with you though. I have no where else to go." I looked straight at the God, my eyes locking with his, hoping to convey the message. For some reason I felt a kinship to him, like I had known him before.

I banished the thought when the motherly woman I assumed was Esme answered, "Of course you can stay darling, and there will be no more fighting or yelling about your presence!" She declared, finality ringing in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This capter and mostly likely the following, will be done in Lil' Eddy's POV. I might also have an incredibly stupid talk show/written show that I cold be posting here. It stars me and my bf and were both more than slightly insane, so...im still not sure if I should post it, so there will be a sample of the first "episode" down at the bottom of this and ya'll can tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Four: Freesia and Fifteen Year Olds.**

Edward's POV

I knew the moment we stepped on to our property something was different. The scent hung in the air, filling our little piece of paradise with the unmistakable scents of lavender and freesia, the sweet scent was decidedly mouthwatering but in a very nonhuman way.

I watched the worry blanket across Esme's face as she identified the smell of an unfamiliar female vampire. Her thoughts showed her insecurities as she contemplated Carlisle being alone with another woman and I reached out for her hand as I slid my volvo smoothly into the garage. I glanced up into the review mirror, throwing Jasper a loaded look, and the tense atmosphere calmed down immediately.

We all piled out of my vehicle, Emmett and Rosalie emerging from his jeep further on.

"What has you grinning like that stupid cat from Alice in Wonderland?" Rosalie demanded, and I took in Alice's expression. It was a wonder, because she did look like the Chesire cat, her golden, pixie like grin stunning, but all I got from her head was the musical score from some play. I gave her a questioning look myself.

She just grinned some more. "You'll see." She replied cryptically. Jasper gave her a lazy smile and shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Emmett and I were still on alert though as we made our way into the house, where the perfume wafted in an intoxicating cloud. It was then that I registered Carlisle's thoughts, coming steadily closer from the back yard.

_Have to do this right. Have to present her properly. Oh, Edward if you're listening just give her a chance alright? She's so small, and fragile. God to see her laying there on the gurney. They thought she was dead, but I could hear it, hear her heart beat. She was just barely alive Edward, just barely. She only had an hour left at most, and I doubt she would've lasted that long with the condition her lungs were in._

His worried ramblings preceded him as he entered the room in a flourish. The wonderful scent clung to him, and Esme's worry deepened. That is until he spoke. I could already see the words forming in his head, and my head was shaking back in forth as I refused to listen.

"In a few moments I will be introducing you all to the newest member to our family. Her name is Isabella, she prefers Bella though. She's very fragile right now, I had to turn her, so shes still very much a newborn. She does show amazing restraint skills though." His eyes searched ours, trying to will us to grasp how important this was to him. Rosalie was staring at him intently, Emmett's curiosity was peeked. Jasper's gaze was firmly fixed on Alice as she all but did a dancing jig for all too see. She bounced with excitement. Esme seemed more relaxed, but her motherly worry was starting to kick in. None of them knew what I did. None of them how old Isabella actually was.

"Tell them Carlisle." I demanded. "Tell them how you changed a fifteen year old girl!"

"You WHAT?" Spat Rosalie, her anger spiking. "How could you?"

"She had drowned, her lungs were shot. She had less than an hour to live. I couldn't just leave her there! To die without ever having experienced life, or love, or any of it!" He defended vapidly.

"Fifteen Carlisle? She's just a child! What if the Volturi catch wind of this? It could spell disaster. And what about her family? We'll have to move again!" I responded, practically growling. I stalked back and forth across the room. How could he, it's wrong, she's just a girl. Inexperienced, frenzied...hormonal. Would she have restraint? Would we end up having to clean up the murderous streak of a monster?

"We just got here, it will be suspicious if we move right after her death! People are going to ask questions, think were involved." Rosalie added, I didn't bother to question how people would think we were involved in a legitimate drowning, but at least I knew I had her on my side, even if her reasons were selfish.

And then she entered the room. I could almost taste her on my tongue as her scent assaulted my senses. Begging me to move closer. She stood at about five four, with a cascading mane of chestnut hair. She was fair, and slight, and all the things I saw in Carlisle's head. With puckered lips, the bottom one just a tad to big for the top, and a quizzical look on her face. She was a vision, a beautiful, red eyed angel. I saw her eyes take us in, the questions and hurt unmistakable. Then her ruby red's locked with mine and there was a pleading quality to her voice as she sang, like wind chimes. "I appreciate your loyalty to your family, and though I'd hoped you'd all show me the kindness Carlisle has, I understand I am an outsider and that I pose a threat. I would just like to ask that you let me stay with you though. I have no where else to go."

I was stunned, a maturity far exceeding her age rang out in her voice and I was once again drawn inexplicably to this creature. Of course, that was all Esme needed and she was launched into mother mode. And then, to my astonishment, my only alli left.

_She looks so young, so innocent. She's like a little baby, just experiencing the world for the first time. I bet she was such a good little girl. Finishing up summer before starting at high school? Or would this be her second year there? I wonder if she had a boyfriend? What about her poor family_. And just like that Isabella had Rosalie as a second mother, codling her like a child.

Alice flitted by me in a euphoric haze as she moved around upstairs. I only took notice when in one of her movements I caught sight of some of my cd's. "Alice." I snapped, causing her to turn around with a poo-eating grin on her face.

"Yes oh brother of mine?" She questioned, arching her eye brow.

"Why do you have my cd's?" I reached to snatch them away as I saw what was going on in her head, but she saw me coming and easily dodged.

"We have to make room for some of Bella's stuff. She'll be sharing your room of course. And you have plenty of these old things, putting a few on the entertainment center won't hurt anyone." She answered back.

I glowered. "Yes it will, it will hurt my pride to have my manly music replaced with all girly hearts and flowers and rainbow friggin ponies. No." I stated decidedly.

"Yes." Alice answered smugly, turning to go.

Then the angel's voice rang out, and it worried me that I was referring to her like that. I might have to get out of the house for a while, leave before I do something stupid.

"Alice, put Edward's things back please. He doesn't need me intruding. I don't necessarily need a room anyway. I've been informed that I don't actually sleep, so the point is moot." She smiled, seemingly pleased with herself for coming up with such a resolution.

Simultaneously Alice and I replied, "Nonsense." and "Yea right." Alice of course the latter in a decidedly sarcastic tone.

Isabella glared.

**Alright, just to clarify things, WF is me, im also refered to as Samantha (my given and extrodinarily boring name). SS or spastic squirrel is Nikell...and yes she really does act like this...**

**WF-"Hello and welcome to the first installment of the comedy show we like to call...well we don't actually have a name, but never mind that. Today we will be talking with Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty."**

**SS- "Yea! Hey who turned out the lights?"**

**Creepy voice in background- "Mwhahahahahahah"**

**WF- *extremely bored voice "Emmett turn the lights back on."**

**Creepy voice, more distinctly emmett's- "Vut I vant to Suck vor blood."**

**SS- "Oh MY GOD RUN!"**

**Wf- "Funny dracula, turn the lights back on or i'll suck your blood." * In threatening, menacing voice.**

**SS- *freezes and turns to WF. "Sammy, I'm scared."**

**Wf- "Deal with it!"**

**SS- "Oh your nice."**

**Emmett- "I WANNA PLAY TOO!" *lights come back on and Emmett runs onto the set. "HI!" Waves frantically at crowd***

**crowd- *cricket**

**Wf- "Okay then...well today's first question, Emmett what would you do if Rosalie died her hair brown?"**

**Emmett- "THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! I THINK BRUNETTES ARE TOTALLY HOT!"**

**Wf- *flinches into seat**

**SS- "It's okay Sammy, he didn't mean you."**

**Wf-" I hate people"*grumbled**

**SS-" I know sammy."**

**Wf- *rolls eyes. "Okay next question, Emmett what's you favorite cartoon show?" *looks down at question card shakes head and shrugs**

**SS- "OOOH LEMME GUESS DORA! Do, do, dora, do, do dora, swiper no swiping!"**

**Wf- "Dear god! Somebody help me!"**

**Emmett- "No but that show is off the hook! My fave cartoon show is Boo Ba!"**

**Wf- "That idiodic show with the farting, rainbow color cotton balls?"**

**SS- "OH MY GAWD WHAT COLOR ARE THEY!" Stands up and gets in Emmett's face.***

**Emmett- *leans back..."Uh, they're blue, and yellow and green, and pink..."**

**Wf- "Great now he's gone done and done it."**

**SS -"PINK! HAPPY PEOPLE! THEY DRIVE HOT PINK CARS THEY"RE OUT TO GET ME! ! SAMMY I DON"T WANT TO BE ABDUCTED!" *runs around stage in circle.**

**Wf- *Pinches bridge of nose and sighs heavily.**

**Emmett- "Is this normal?"**

**Wf -"unfortunately yes."**

**SS- "GUMMY BEARS ARE EATING MY HEAD THEY WANT REVENGE OH NO THE PONIES ARE HELPING THEM HELP! SAMMY!"**

**Emmett- "Should i be worried?"**

**WF- " I never stop worrying."**

**Emmett- "Should I like call Carlisle?"**

**SS- "WHAT IS THAT IT LOOKS LIKE A CROSS BETWEEN A COCKER SPANIEL AND A COCKER ROACH! HELP ITS GONNA GET ME OH MY GAWD THE HAPPY PEOPLE ARE BACK!"**

**Wf- "Nope. Watch this. NIKELL!"**

**SS- *stops and turns.**

**WF- "SHUT UP ALREADY!"**

**SS- *sad face "but, but, but sammy?"**

**Wf- "You know it doesn't work on me, sit or be sat."**

**SS- *head hung low goes and sits by wyldfyre.**

**okay now remember it gets funnier...ish...not really its more scary and twisted and just...wow..ness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry this isn't an update-*ducks* its an author's note where I beg forgiveness for not updating and make an anouncement:**

**High School Sucks**

**Being at an Advanced Highschool for smart kids with idiot teachers sucks more.**

**Writers block sucks.**

**And this story Is going up for adoption.**

**Thats right, anyone who wants it can have it, as long as they give credit where credit is due for the idea and first few chapters, but from there they make take it wherever they want! **

**Please message and or send a message through review saying you want it, and a link to your stories! cause i like to read.:)**


End file.
